


Feel, Don't Think

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Frottage, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Rhett has had a hard day at work and calls you to help him relieve some tension. Perhaps this time he'll submit to some anal-play.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Feel, Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my Beloved Em.

You could tell by the sound of his voice something was wrong. Not a problem you could help with, but maybe one you could make him feel a little better about. His gruff but uncertain, “can I come over?” let you know it was a problem he was hoping to forget. You’d heard it before, and each time he had shown up at your door, ready and willing to lose himself.

You didn’t have much time to prepare; he was already on his way when he called. He knows your schedule and knew you’d be home. A part of you loves that he knows he can rely on you, but another part wants to punish him for assuming you’d be home. Maybe there’ll be time for that later. You take your time descending the stairs to the front door. He already knows you’re home.

“Hey,” you say with a smile as you open the door.

He’s leaning on the door frame looking frazzled but stylishly dressed like he does when he comes straight from work. “Hey… thank you,” he says sincerely. 

You stand aside to let him in, giving him a thorough look up and down as he passes you. As soon as the door is closed you find yourself crowded against it with Rhett’s hands around your waist. He bends down, taking in the smell of your hair and kissing the top of your head. 

“You want a drink?” you ask, smiling to yourself, “or do you just want to go upstairs?”

“Upstairs,” he says softly. “Can we?”

“Come on.”

He steps back and lets you take the lead, reaching for your fingers like he might get lost if you get too far ahead. You only make it up the first two steps before he’s gripping your hand tighter and turning you back around to face him. You’re practically the same height now, with him standing flat on the ground, and you get a better look at his eyes. Tired. Heavy. Like maybe he was crying earlier and has only just pulled himself together. 

He reaches forward and palms your neck, his long fingers curling around to the back, and strokes your cheek with his thumb. A sigh escapes his lips and he visibly relaxes, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. You place your hands on his shoulders for balance and lean into him. His lips are soft but forceful and he quickly deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing you to seek out his tongue with yours. You were expecting to taste whiskey but there’s no sign than he’s been drinking. Good.

Then suddenly he’s urging you up the stairs. His fingers trail down your body and settle on your waist as you lead him up to your bedroom. He’s already pawing at the bottom of your t-shirt as you climb the stairs, eager as always.

You direct him to the bed and he sits down on the edge. You finally allow him to pull your t-shirt over your head and he drops it on the floor behind you. His hair is wild and untidy and you can’t resist combing your fingers through it with one hand while he gapes hungrily at your chest. You tighten your grip and pull his hair back so he’s looking up into your face. With your other hand, you trace out his facial features with your fingertips. His eyes. His nose. His mouth.

He parts his lips and your fingers are drawn in almost magnetically. The way he sucks on your index and middle finger is like an invitation, and one you can’t resist. You withdraw your fingers and nudge his chest gently until he takes the hint and lies down on the bed, his feet still planted on the floor. He looks up at you through hooded eyelids and you think perhaps his spread thighs are the most inviting thing you’ve ever seen. Pausing only to pull down and step out of your jeans, you climb on top of him with your legs spread wide over his hips.

His hands instinctively go for your breasts to stroke your nipples through your bra with his thumbs. “Take it off,” he says, looking up into your eyes.

You unhook the clasp and pull the straps down your arms. His pleased look makes you smile unconsciously as you drop it on the floor. Before he can get a good look, you fall forward onto him and spread kisses along his neck, his jaw, eventually reaching his mouth once more.

You could lie here making out for hours with your tits pressed against his chest, and maybe you do, for time seems to stand still when you’re together. The world carries on outside the window but for you two, nothing else matters. It’s why he came here in the first place. His hands in your hair are desperate and eager, and he kisses you like it’s what he was made to do. 

It’s not long before you feel something new between you. He’s getting hard and his dick is straining against the front of his pants. He wriggles around beneath you, getting a little of the friction he wants, mostly by accident. 

If you move your hips just right, you feel his hardness pressing against your clit through your underwear. It’s the kind of thing you might not have noticed if you weren’t already so turned on, but right now you almost feel like you could cum from the feeling alone.

Impatience gets the better of you, and you climb off him to strip him of his clothes. His hair is left in even more of a mess when you drag his T-shirt over his head, but neither of you care. 

He always looks so much taller naked, without blocks of fabric breaking up the long lines of his body. He lies back on the mattress and pats the space beside him, inviting you back into your own bed. 

Before joining him, you retrieve a tube of lube from the drawer in your nightstand. He looks at it curiously as you lie down, half on top of him, and pop the cap.

“What d’ya need baby?” you purr into his ear, before kissing whatever skin you can find free of hair.

“I don’t wanna think,” he mutters, eyes on the ceiling. “I wanna feel.”

You give a hum of approval and squeeze some slick into your hand. Without speaking, you reach for his cock and he seems to relax at your touch. Your hands are well-practiced and know exactly how to drive him wild: the hard pulls towards the base, the way you press your thumb against the underside of his glans, the twist of your wrist like you’re opening a jar… 

You settle into a relaxed rhythm of firm strokes up and down. It’s a difficult stretch to keep your mouth at his ear, but it’s worth it when you dip your tongue inside and he lets out a long moan. 

“I wanna taste your hole,” you whisper right into his ear. It’s something you’ve been thinking about for months and now, while he’s pliant and vulnerable, you think he might just agree.

He grunts in response. It’s not a yes or no. 

You shimmy down his body to extend your reach, not wanting to break contact, cupping his balls as you adjust your position. You dip your fingers lower, crossing his taint and circling his asshole. You’re waiting for a protest as you trace the ridges of his pucker, but when none comes, you push the tip of your index finger inside. 

When you glance up, he’s looking back in anticipation. You’ve suggested this before and while he’s never refused, he’s never been especially enthusiastic.

Eventually, he speaks. It’s not much more than a grunt, but you hear a distinct “more.” Good enough.

“Turn over,” you say, and then grin as he scrambles to roll onto his stomach. He almost knocks you off the bed in his excitement.

You help him up onto his knees and settle on the bed behind him. He lets out a little squeal of surprise and buries his head in a pillow when you first put your tongue to his hole. It’s clean but salty and you wonder if maybe he was hoping for this and came prepared. You work your tongue inside, humming slightly as he relaxes his muscles and grants you entrance. The remnants of the lube allow you to slide a finger inside easily.

The sound he makes is somewhere between a grunt and a laugh muffled by his pillow. You’ve never heard him make a noise quite like it - he sounds slightly hysterical.

You force your tongue in alongside your finger, feeling him stretch around you. He’s trying to relax but you feel him tense from time to time in anticipation. Soon you have a thumb from each hand inside him, spreading his rim wide. If you didn’t have your tongue in there as well, you'd be able to see right inside him. You feel like maybe you could do this for hours but doubt he’d be able to handle it.

His still slick cock hangs heavy between his thighs and you reach for it with one hand. He moans unashamedly as you stroke him hard without removing your tongue from his ass. 

“Wanna wreck your hole with my cock,” you mutter against his ass. 

“N’yuh,” he grunts. “Yes, do it.”

You hesitate. This is what you’d been hoping for, but it’s still strange to hear him say it. You need to be sure. “Do you really want that?” you say tentatively. 

“Yeah,” he huffs, turning his head back towards you. “Make me feel.”

You don’t need to be told twice. “Okay,” you say. “I want you on your back,” before hopping off the bed and going to the dresser where you keep your toys. You haven’t had much cause to use your strapon harness other than that one time you convinced him to suck it while you tugged his hair and stroked his face…

You slip out of your last scrap of clothing, exposing your ass and dripping pussy. You feel his eyes on you as you strap on the harness and attach a long, but relatively narrow dildo. There’s no need to push him too hard this time. You retrieve the bottle of lube from the floor where you’d dropped it and sit on your knees between his thighs.

As far as you know, he’s never done this before so you’re prepared to be patient with him. As you squeeze a good helping of lube into your hand, you shuffle forward and lean down until your cock is lined up with his. You take both lengths in your hand, getting them completely covered in the slick liquid and he hisses through his teeth, either from cold or the new unfamiliar feeling. His chest is so irresistible your hands reach for him without your permission. You smooth your hands over his pecs, making sure to flick his nipples on each pass and accidentally covering his chest with the remnants of the lube. To you, he is perfect, from the soft hair on his chest and belly to the freckles that pepper his skin from head to toe. 

Before he gets too comfortable, you start rocking your hips forward so the dildo slides past his cock, pulling a moan from deep in his throat. Reluctantly, you move one hand from his chest to your cocks, adding pressure as they slide past each other. Though you can’t feel the sensation yourself, Rhett’s moaning pulls something deep in your belly and one of the straps of the harness threatens to graze your clit. You adjust the angle of your movements so the material hits you just right, digging into the folds of your soaking pussy, and soon your moaning rivals his. 

From your current vantage point, it’s difficult to see what’s happening, so you sit up a little straighter. Rhett’s cock is red and twitching in your palm. It looks amazing each time the throbbing head appears from behind the dildo - you wish he could see for himself, but his head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. God knows what he’s thinking right now…

“I need to come,” he gasps, moving his hands to his own hair like he’s unsure what else to do with them. 

It pains you to stop, but you don’t think he’ll be able to come like this. You inch your way away from him, letting his dick bounce against his stomach before you lower the tip of your cock. It’s soon prodding against his taint and he cries out in frustration, or possibly desire. 

“Gimme one of those pillows,” you say, and he quickly complies. You fold it in half and encourage him to lift his hips enough to slide it under his ass. It’s not much, but it’s enough to improve the angle and let you get a really good look at his hole. It’s pink and twitching and you can’t wait to get inside him. “Now pull your knees back.”

Careful to take your time, you line the head of your cock up with his hole and press forward ever so slightly. It barely breaches the rim, but it already has him writhing and gasping. 

“Talk to me baby,” you say. Grunts and moans are one thing, but words would be better. He’s never let you go this far before and you want to make sure he enjoys it.

“S’good,” he manages. “I feel it. I need more.” 

Inch by inch, his body accepts the intrusion. He’s moaning like a whore by the time it’s halfway in. You don’t want to overwhelm him, so you draw back slightly before easing back in. You soon settle into a rhythm of shallow thrusts, never inserting the full length, but pulling out almost completely each time.

“More,” he says, more forcefully now. He takes you by surprise, dropping his legs and wrapping them around your waist. His huge hands reach for you, doing everything he can to pull you into him. The dildo sinks much deeper than you intended, but it appears that was his intention. He lets out a long hissing “yesss” as your cock disappears inside him. 

With his long legs wrapped around you, you can hardly move at all, but you wiggle your hips a little to remind him that you’re there. He loosens his grip slightly, enough to allow you to pull out a couple of inches at a time. “You’re doin’ so good sweetheart,” you murmur as you thrust your hips, just enough for him to feel the movement inside. 

His eyes are open now, and he moves one hand to your cheek like he’s trying to focus his attention. It’s hard to tell what’s going on behind his eyes, but suddenly it’s like a switch is flipped and his expression changes. Without warning, he releases you from his hold and pushes you off him, dragging the dildo out of his ass.

You worry briefly that you’ve gone too far and watch apprehensively as he gets up onto his knees, looking down at you hungrily. He doesn’t ask permission before opening the clasp on the harness, pulling it off you and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. The desire in his eyes is unmistakable though, and unsurprising considering what you’ve just put him through. It’s like he’s turned feral. You let out a small squeal as he throws you down onto your back and leans over you. 

His cock is rigid and leaking, leaving a trail along your thigh. You had resigned yourself to not getting fucked tonight, but now your cunt is taking notice of his new-found vigor. He bends down until your faces are almost touching and growls wordlessly into your ear. 

“Feeling better?” you tease. 

He huffs out a laugh and kisses you, rough and desperate. You gasp against his mouth as he slips one of his long fingers inside you - like there’s any possibility you’re not already soaking wet. Your clit is hard and rubbing against his hand and suddenly you’re feeling desperate too.

“You gonna fuck me?” you manage. It comes out as a whisper. 

“Only seems fair,” he says. You can hear the smile in his voice and you know his mood is well and truly lifted. 

He quickly replaces his finger with the tip of his cock, and you cry out as you feel every inch slide inside you. He’s long, sure, but his dick is incredibly thick. Every time he fucks you, you feel it for hours after. He cocoons you with his whole body as he starts to thrust in and out. Almost in imitation of your previous position, you wrap your legs around his waist, spreading your legs and pulling him as deep as possible. The head of his cock bumps against your cervix in a way no other man seems to manage. When you’re with him, you always feel unbelievably full and this is no exception. 

Neither of you has any hope of lasting long. You feel his arm snake between you until his hand reaches your cunt and his fingertips find your clit. He rubs rough circles into you and soon you feel an orgasm building deep in your pelvis. Your cries of pleasure let him know you’re close and in an instant, it’s like he’s stopped holding back. His thrusts become even quicker and more powerful, tipping you over the edge with a yell. You feel it in your whole body and it’s like every muscle in your body suddenly tenses.

Your muscles contract around him and after a few more deep thrusts, you feel him cum deep inside you. His breathing is heavy by your ear as he gives a few more shallow thrusts, allowing you to milk every last drop from him. 

This wasn’t exactly what you’d expected when he showed up at your door this evening, but you have a feeling you’ll remember it for a while. 

As he tries to roll off you, you keep your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Instead, you help to roll both of you over, so you’re lying on top of him, his softening cock still held inside your pussy. 

“Feel that?” you say, your head resting on his chest.

“Damn. Yeah, I feel it,” he says. “I feel it all over. Inside and out.”

When you call one another, there are no illusions about what’s going to happen. You’ve been playing the same game for years now. But every so often, he still manages to surprise you.


End file.
